2014.04.02 - The Princess And The Cat
It hasn't been that long after the meeting... well, a couple of hours at most. Cleanup on the Gotham front had taken a lot less time thanks to a few volunteer supers who just happened to be in the neighborhood at the time, leaving Keith unoccupied much earlier than originally thought. By the time he found his way to the tower, he had already received the minutes of the meeting electronically and, therefore, knew that it had been adjourned. Still, he was hoping that Wonder Woman would be at the tower before returning to the Embassy. He wouldn't dare disturb her at the end of the day at the Embassy, but if she was still at the Watchtower then at least there was a chance he could sneak a few words in before she retired. He walks towards his best guess, his uniform singed and shredded in a few places, but otherwise decent. His right arm is in a makeshift sling, but it doesn't seem terribly injured. Wonder Woman is, in fact, eager to return home. She is tired; it's been a long day and the meeting wore on her. Thus, it's most likely Vorpal encounters her on his way from the Transit Hub, while she is on her way to the Transit Hub, intent on catching a blue beam back home. She notes the purple cat as she rounds a corner and a brow arches. "Vorpal," she greets evenly. "I am pleased to see you made it out of Gotham in one piece." "Well, as much as one gets out in one piece from there." He gives her a soft smile, he is tired as well, but he also picks up on her body language. "I saw the minutes from the meeting. How are you feeling? I'm sorry I wasn't here. Weapons heist happened just as I was on my way to catch my ride up." "I'm fine," Diana replies, as smile settling on her face. "Merely tired." She has stopped to speak with him, and her focus is certainly on him, but her body language does indicate that she doesn't particularly want to linger. "Yeah, me too. I was hoping I could catch you before you headed out. You know the discussion of looking for mutant concentration camps and the like, and tackle those?" He rubs the back of his neck with his good arm, "I wanted to volunteer with that, if any teams are assembled. I've got the ability to become invisible and I've got the illusions... they might come in handy for something like that." He pauses for a moment. "I know there was a lot of uncertainty and caution, but you can count on me." He remembers, "And although he's not a member of the league, what you said about aid..." his voice drops low. "I confide this in you, because I trust you implictly. My fiance is the hero who goes by the name of the Iron Spider, and his suit has stealth technology built in so that it allows him to become invisible as well as having some fancy high-tech toys... which can be useful in an extraction or rescue mission. He trusts my judgment, and I trust your judgment, so feel free to deploy us as you see fit. It's not a bountiful offer, but all we can offer is yours for the cause of justice." Wonder Woman smiles at that. "Thank you, Keith," she says softly, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate you offer. I will mention it to War Machine, myself, when I get the chance, but I also suggest you seek him out and speak with him directly. He is heading up the search for the camps, and will take all the volunteers he can get." "Of course. I just wanted to let you know personally. And in case I end up sleeping over his shift, as I feel very tempted to do right now." He smiles at the Amazon. "Go ahead and get some rest. This has been a long day for everybody involved. On the bright side..." he holds up his injured arm, wincing slightly, "Brynn's bracelets actually saved me from getting my forearm sliced off! Unfortunately they didn't quite save me from a minor sprain... but... at least I'm thinking half a step ahead." He gives her a sheepish grin. Diana glances down at the bracers. A wry smile touches her lips as she glances to his outfit. "I think you have been spending a remarkable amount of time among the Amazons," she notes, a hint of teasing in her eyes. "Still, I am glad you are safe." She glances towards the transport, now, and then back to him. "I must go, but leave a message for War Machine, if you cannot find him. Be well, Keith. I will see you soon." With that, she gives his shoulder another light squeeze, and makes her way onward toward the Transit Hub to go home. "What do you mea---?" Keith begins to ask, and then his mouth goes into an 'ooooh' when he looks at his bracelets, and then at Diana's. "Er... be well, Diana. Sweet dreams!" He says, waving after her and then looking at the bracelets. "I'm gonna have to apologize when she isn't tired," he mutters to himself, looking at them as he turns his arms over this way and that- earning a wince when he does that with his injured arm. The funniest part of it was that it had been Brynn's idea, but yes- it just seemed to fall into a subconscious pattern of imitation, what with his suit's color and now the bracelets. "Note to self: If someone offers a lasso, -don't- take it." He makes his way towards the dormitories. He could go down and head to his home, or the Stark Tower... but truth be told, he just wanted a warm bed and unconsciousness for a few hours. Category:Log